<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm counting on high hopes to get me over you by callumsmitchells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477698">i'm counting on high hopes to get me over you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells'>callumsmitchells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(a bit), Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, callum is in love with ben but ben's getting married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is getting married, but Callum is head over heels in love with Ben. He's also Ben's best man, and helps him through the wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm counting on high hopes to get me over you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for marie, based on this iconic post of hers: https://weloveweird.tumblr.com/post/614395669019574272/best-man-helping-his-best-friend-for-his-wedding</p><p>tumblr: @callumsmitchells</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>one</strong>
</p><p><br/>They sat in the Vic, closed off from everyone else. Ben had initiated it, sending a text to Callum asking him to join him for a few. It had been a while since it was just the two of them, and Callum jumped at the chance, even though in his heart of hearts he knows he should have probably been a little bit reluctant, knowing that every time he had been around Ben recently he had walked away from his best friend a little bit more heartbroken than he was when he started.</p><p><br/>“So, I suppose what I’m asking you is,” Ben paused, watching Callum’s face carefully. “will you be my best man?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Here’s where it at started. Ben and Callum had been the best of friends for the longest of times. They were inseparable. Ben had helped Callum through so much, and Callum had helped Ben through the bad times in his life. For most people who knew them, it seemed as though it was destiny that one day, they would realise their feelings for each other and they would become a couple. For people who didn’t know them that well, or just saw them out and about, they probably thought that they were already a couple. That was until a year and a half ago, when Ben had admitted to Callum that he’d been going on dates with this man he met on a dating app, and Ben was falling for him. That’s when Callum first met Joe, and was suddenly overcome with a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and felt as though someone was ripping his heart away from him every time Ben and Joe so much as looked at each other. These feelings were heightened tenfold when Ben had texted Callum a picture of his left hand whilst on holiday, the focal point of the picture a glistening silver band on his ring finger. Then it all clicked. Callum Highway was head over heels in love with his best friend. His engaged best friend. Who just so happens to be Ben Mitchell.</em>
</p><p><br/>“I’d be honoured, mate!” Callum smiled, wrapping Ben up in a hug. His heart ached, wishing it didn’t have to be like this. </p><p><br/>A pang of guilt knotted through Callum as Ben smiled at him, talking through all the ideas he’d had for his stag do. The only small mercy to come from this was the fact Ben and Joe were set on having individual stags, so Callum wouldn’t have to be around Joe any longer than necessary. </p><p><br/>“I was thinking The Albert.” Ben said. “It’s mums place, we can get it cheap.”</p><p><br/> Callum smiled and nodded. “Whatever you want, Ben, I’ll make it happen.” </p><p><br/>Ben pressed his hand to Callum’s shoulder, and Callum tried desperately not to smile at the touch, warmth bubbling up inside of him, his heart exploding with love. “I knew you were the perfect man for the job.” He admitted, finishing his pint. “Another?”</p><p><br/>“Go on then.” Callum smiled, draining his glass empty. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>two</strong>
</p><p><br/>Neon lights circled above them, creating patterns on the walls, shining onto people’s faces. Callum stood back with a cocktail in his hand, watching his creation. It was Ben’s stag do, and after Callum was promoted from best friend to best man, it became his life mission to send Ben down the aisle in style. That, and he wanted to prove to Ben that Callum was the one who knew him most. Which is why everyone was dressed up as pop icons, a theme that Callum thought was absolutely hilarious when he initially thought of the idea, drunk at three in the morning, and was equally just as hilarious now, watching as men waltzed around the club with wigs and dresses on. The music that blasted over the speakers was the usual anthems for the Prince Albert, but also some of Ben’s favourite songs, ones attached to memories that he’d spent hours talking to Callum about, years ago. </p><p><br/>Jay stood to the side of Callum, watching as everything unfolded. Both of them could see Ben dancing away to ABBA with Lola, swinging each other about, drunk and merry. Callum smiled, and Jay caught that look. He had seen it many a time, but had ultimately been too scared to bring it up, not wanting to push Ben and Callum away from each other. </p><p><br/>“To be honest, mate.” Jay spoke, tilting his body into Callum’s, making sure he was heard. “I always reckoned you’d be the one stupid enough to settle down with him.” He joked.</p><p> <br/>Callum smiled, acknowledging Jay, and then looked down at the drink in his hand, finding it suddenly interesting. The smile suddenly dropped from his face, and the horrible feeling of guilt and heartbreak spread through him like wildfire. </p><p><br/>Jay recognised the look, and rested his hand on Callum’s shoulder. “I’m sorry mate.” He confessed. “It must be really hard for you, seeing Ben like this.”<br/>It was funny, really. How Jay could know, but Ben could be completely oblivious to Callum’s feelings, as if he didn’t really ever know him at all. <br/>Callum shrugged his shoulders and sadly looked at Jay. “Well I can’t do much about it now, can I?”</p><p><br/>He watched as Ben danced and laughed and sang, feeling on top on the world on his night. He caught Callum’s eye, and shouted something over to Lola before walking over to Callum, stumbling on every other step he took. He soon caught up to him and he drunkenly latched his arms around Callum’s shoulders, swinging on him slightly. “Thank you for this, Cal, it’s the best!” he slurred, before looking at Jay. “Aren’t I lucky?” he asked.</p><p><br/>“The luckiest.” Jay smiled, taking a sip of his drink before nodding his head down to Callum’s hands which were resting on Ben’s waist, fingers rubbing in circles, almost cradling him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>three</strong>
</p><p><br/>The wedding day came around quicker than anyone could’ve expected. The sun beamed outside, a rare warm spring day. The whole square was decorated with banners and bunting, everyone being up since the crack of dawn to make it look perfect.</p><p><br/>Ben had stayed at Callum’s the night before, his suit hung up on the wardrobe as he slept. It was an hour and a half before the wedding, and true to his nature, Ben was running late. Music played from the television, old songs he remembered from his childhood, having heard Kathy play them on repeat. He smiled to himself, watching in the mirror as he attempted to put his tie on, his fingers shaking with nerves. </p><p><br/>“Struggling?” Callum asked, walking over to Ben, wearing a similar suit. </p><p><br/>“Just a bit.” Ben laughed, untying the poorly executed knot in his tie, letting it rest against his chest. </p><p><br/>“Come here.” Callum whispered, picking the tie up and starting the knot again, wrapping it around twice before tucking it under, pulling at it until the knot appeared in the perfect position. “What would you do without me, eh?” </p><p><br/>And it was like the stars and moon aligned and everything just seemed right in the world. Callum was there, with Ben, helping him yet again, and Ben was overcome with emotions, the feelings he had spent years suppressing suddenly bubbling up to the surface once again. Without thinking, he leaned forward and soon his lips were pressed to Callum’s, who was unable to move with the shock of what was happening. “Please.” Ben <em>pleaded,</em> his lips still on Callum’s, and that was all it took to bring Callum out of a state of complete and utter shock, pulling onto the tie that was still in his hands, dragging Ben closer and closer to him until they were moving backwards, Ben’s hands coming underneath Callum’s suit blazer and eventually pushing him down on the bed, lips still interlocked, neither of them willing enough to come up for air. </p><p><br/>And if Ben called off the wedding an hour later, in the arms of Callum, nobody really needed to know the ins and out of its – just that he was happy, and in love, and with the man he proudly called his best friend. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>